


Заклятый друг

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Mentioned Albus Severus Potter, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Джеймс — ответственный старший брат, и если он решил завести серьезный разговор с Ником Забини, то хотя бы что-то похожее у него получится.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Заклятый друг

Джеймс вытирает рукавом кровь с разбитого носа и шумно дышит, яростно сверкая глазами из-под растрепавшейся челки. Нос противно ноет, во рту чувствуется металлический привкус, а под левым глазом точно будет фингал. Николас Забини выглядит немногим лучше, и Джеймс с некоторой гордостью смотрит на его разбитые губы и синяки, которые — вот черт — почему-то ничуть не портят его лицо. Джеймс даже думает, что немного побитым тот выглядит еще лучше — синяки выгодно оттеняют глаза.

Вот же везучий ублюдок.

Ник смотрит в ответ раздраженным взглядом.

— Я уже забыл, каково это — получать от тебя по лицу, — замечает он и опускается на пол, устало прислонившись к стене.

Этот коридор седьмого этажа почти всегда пустует, потому что кончается тупиком и сюда редко заворачивают лестницы. Можно даже говорить в полный голос по ночам или устраивать драки — обычные, магловские, на кулаках. Так что Ник знал, на что шел, когда получил записку от Джеймса с местом и временем.

— Я тоже, — выдыхает Джеймс и, морщась, садится рядом. Он смотрит на костяшки пальцев, испачканные не своей кровью, и думает, что так серьезно они с Ником не дрались даже на втором курсе, когда ввязались в идеологический спор о допустимости применения в школе некоторых опасных заклинаний. Злость куда-то уходит. — Извини, я психанул.

— Ты извини. Мне стоило тебя предупредить. — Ник косится на Джеймса и заклинанием вправляет ему нос. — Но я никак не мог ожидать, что эта сучка будет за нами следить.

— Я психанул не из-за колдографий, — Джеймс закатывает глаза. — А из-за того, что вы мне не сказали.

— А должны были? — как будто удивляется Ник, и в этот момент Джеймс особенно ясно вспоминает, почему терпеть его не мог до третьего курса. Ник был раздражающим засранцем с завышенным самомнением, странным понятием о границах и очень говорящим прозвищем «Барон». Джеймс до сих пор считает, что подарившие Нику это прозвище рейвенкловцы имели в виду Барона Субботу.

— Ты хочешь еще получить? — ласковым тоном интересуется Джеймс.  
Ник болезненно кривит губы:

— Хватит с меня.

Джеймс вздыхает и бросает в него Эпискеи, потому что крови на лице Ника слишком много. Джеймс, в конце концов, не сволочь. Он просто обижен и немного зол.

— Ну вот и заткнись со своими вопросами. Потому что — сюрприз — вы должны были мне сказать. Ладно Ал, его социальные навыки ужасны, но ты-то почему молчал?

— Потому что мы знакомы шесть лет, из которых три года ты меня терпеть не мог. Если бы ты снова меня возненавидел, это бы все усложнило.

— Ну да, а ваше вранье, конечно же, ничего не усложнило, — скептическим тоном тянет Джеймс. — Это что, еще одна отличительная черта слизеринцев? Выдумывать проблему там, где ее нет?

— Ал не знал, как ты к этому отнесешься, — Ник усмехается. — Твое мнение его по-настоящему беспокоит.

— Незаметно.

— Ему четырнадцать, Джей.

— Предполагалось, что эту фразу должен говорить я, — фыркает Джеймс. — Серьезно, Ник, ему гребаные четырнадцать, — последнее слово он проговаривает нарочито медленно и по слогам.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься толкнуть классическую речь старшего брата, — Ник вскидывает брови и легко толкает Джеймса в бок.

— Вообще-то, в этом и был мой план, — признается Джеймс и смотрит на Ника самым суровым взглядом, на какой способен. — Мне надо говорить, что я с тобой сделаю, если ты его обидишь?

— А мне надо напоминать, что Ал — самый большой засранец на факультете?

— Он не...

— Он — да. Я оскорблен до глубины души, что в этой ситуации ты переживаешь за него, а не за меня. — по Нику никогда не поймешь, всерьез он говорит, или нет. Джеймс и не стремится, забил на это в конце третьего курса, когда Ник — тогда еще исключительно Забини — солгал Макгонагалл, что не видел Альбуса и Скорпиуса, еще первокурсников, в Хогсмиде. Не то чтобы им грозило за нарушение режима что-то серьезное, но Джеймс в тот момент больше всего боялся, что Забини их сдаст. Ник промолчал, и Джеймс честно постарался пересмотреть свое к нему отношение.

Потому что Альбус попросил не быть мудаком с его друзьями. Имея в виду не только Скорпиуса, но и Ника, хотя Джеймс совершенно не понимал, какое дело Нику Забини может быть до первокурсника, да еще и с такой неподходящей Слизерину фамилией.

Джеймс мудаком не был. Но это не отменяло того факта, что он оставался старшим братом. И просто обязан был вмешаться (хотя, узнай об этом Ал, Джеймс получил бы неприятный Жалящий сглаз, которым младший брат овладел в совершенстве).

— Он мой брат, Ник.

— А я твой лучший друг.

— Я бы не называл это так, — Джеймс усмехается. — Заклятый друг мне нравится гораздо больше. И это тоже все усложняет.

— Ровным счетом ничего не меняет, потому что это касается только меня и Альбуса.

— Благодаря чертовой Полли Чапман это касается всего Хогвартса, — Джеймс страдальчески стонет. — Ты хоть представляешь, что будет дома?

— Думаю, это одна из причин, по которой Альбус ничего не говорил, — Ник пожимает плечами. — У него и так сложные отношения с отцом.

— Ну да, а я, конечно, сразу же побежал бы ему докладывать. — Джеймс ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему действительно обидно, что Ал с ним не поделился. Иногда Джеймс думает, что отдал бы все, лишь бы понимать, что происходит в головах у младших брата и сестры.

— Ну что ты от меня хочешь услышать? — Ник заглядывает Джеймсу в глаза и недовольно цокает языком, как будто понимает что-то по одному взгляду.

— Я просто хочу знать, что мой брат в порядке и в безопасности.

— Мерлин, Джей, я же не какой-нибудь... И чтобы ты знал: это было целиком и полностью его решение. Я имею в виду совсем его. Потому что я бы не рискнул ему признаться. Он иногда так смотрит, что я чувствую двенадцатилетней смущенной девчонкой.

Джеймсу сложно это представить. В его голове Альбус — это все еще младший брат, который расшибает коленки и роняет книги с полок, потому что до нелепости неловок, и который совсем недавно до дрожи боялся оказаться на Слизерине. Но потом он вспоминает колдографии, которые развесила по всему Хогварсту Полли Чапман, и думает, что образ Альбуса в его голове надо пересмотреть.

Потому что Альбус Поттер носит слизеринские цвета уже четвертый год, дружит со Скорпиусом Малфоем, недолюбливает Розу Грейнджер-Уизли и, как выяснилось, иногда целуется с Николасом Забини, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы их не застукали.

«Целиком и полностью его решение» одновременно рушит и чинит картину мира. Это как будто недостающий пазл, последний штрих в том, какой на самом деле Альбус Поттер. И Джеймс банально боится, что не знает его настоящего. Это неожиданно больно — больнее, чем несколько минут назад разбитый нос.

— Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности, — с нервным смешком говорит Джеймс. Во-первых, он не готов думать о своем младшем брате как о человеке, который — Мерлин — способен заставить Ника Забини чувствовать себя смущенным. Во-вторых, Джеймс уверен, что это тоже было слишком неловко, и что Ал наверняка сказал какую-нибудь глупость.

— Я же не изверг, — ухмыляется Ник. — Так что, ты не против?

— То есть теперь ты интересуешься моим мнением.

— Просить благословления у родителей как-то рановато, не находишь?

— А у меня?

— А у тебя — в самый раз. Джей, я не хочу, чтобы мы снова были, как в начале третьего курса. А ты выглядишь как тот самый старший брат, который считает врагом любого, кто подкатит к его младшему.

Джеймс думает, что он прав, но озвучивать это не собирается.

— Обычно такая опека касается младших сестер, — спорит он.

— Ваша Лили в сотню раз разумнее вас обоих.

— Тогда мне остается только сказать, что ты — лучший выбор, который мой брат мог сейчас сделать, — говорит Джеймс и мысленно добавляет: кроме Скорпиуса. Потому что Скорпиус смотрит на Альбуса, как на самое яркое событие в жизни, а еще потому, что Альбус не способен разобраться в своих чувствах и тоже смотрит на Скорпиуса, как на лучшее, что с ним случалось. За Ника даже обидно: он заслужил лучшего. Но Джеймс скорее проглотит язык, чем скажет это вслух.

Да и плевать Нику Забини на его слова. Ему вообще почти на все плевать, кроме своей семьи, квиддича и, конечно, Альбуса. Чувства Ника к Альбусу настолько заметны, что надо быть слепым, чтобы не понять. Джеймс не слепой. И если уж совсем начистоту, то Джеймс ждал, когда Ник поднимет эту тему. Потому и разозлился, увидев эти снимки.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Ник и ухмыляется. — Но это не значит, что на завтрашнем матче тебе придется легко.

— Ну конечно, — Джеймс возвращает ему усмешку. — Не рассчитывай, что я буду поддаваться только из-за того, что ты — парень моего брата.

— Тебе и не надо, потому что я достаточно хорош, чтобы надрать зад Гриффиндору и без поддавков.

— А если я скажу, что поговорил с Чапман и заставил ее убрать все ваши снимки?

— Я скажу тебе спасибо, но напомню: ты сам сказал, что я твой заклятый друг. Так что мне не положено быть с тобой милым. — Ник подмигивает и первым поднимается на ноги, протягивая Джеймсу руку. — Пошли, нам стоит привести себя в порядок прежде, чем нас кто-то увидит.

— Особенно Альбус. — Джеймса даже передергивает. Пожалуй, ему пора признать: его брат и правда самый большой засранец на Слизерине.

Ник смотрит на Джеймса очень понимающим взглядом, поправляет его сбившийся еще во время драки галстук и очищает от смазанных и подсыхающих пятен крови. Джеймс сводит с их лиц синяки, потому что это заклинание дается ему лучше, чем Нику.

— Если серьезно, то я правда тебе благодарен. Ты удивительно легко это принял, — говорит Ник. Джеймс рассеянно думает, что принимать особо было нечего.

А еще Нику определенно стоит пересмотреть свои представления о границах, если он не хочет узнать, что такое Жалящий сглаз Ала Поттера. Или хотя бы перестать завязывать галстуки кому попало. Но это Джеймс точно не собирается озвучивать.

— Как будто у меня был выбор, — фыркает вместо этого он и достает из брошенной на пол сумки отцовскую мантию-невидимку. За прогулки после отбоя и без драк можно получить отработку и потерять слишком много баллов, а их факультеты и так идут ноздря в ноздрю с Хаффлпаффом.

Ник разворачивает карту Мародеров, пока Джеймс скрывает их обоих под мантией. Дежурные старосты Рейвенкло патрулируют коридоры на пятом этаже, и Джеймсу с Ником нужно поспешить, чтобы разойтись с ними на пути в подземелья и не столкнуться ни с кем из преподавателей.

Они прощаются у входа в гостиную Слизерина и не подозревают, что баллы с них все-таки спишут: Полли Чапман теперь считает Джеймса Поттера своим врагом номер один. И она прекрасно знает, для чего используют тупиковый коридор на седьмом этаже.


End file.
